On-site configuration of a security system is known. Typically, configuration of the multiple devices in a security system is achieved by the user interface device of the security system or a tool that is directly coupled to the security system. The user interface device is preprogrammed with a configuration utility that has a preset option list for each device to configure that device with the security system. In these security systems, the programming options are limited to the preset option list hard coded into the user interface device. Accordingly, it becomes difficult for the security system to stay compatible with new devices or support existing devices with enhanced functionality.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for on-site configuration of a configurable hardware device module of a security system.